Crying in the Rain
by July-chan
Summary: Eu tenho meu orgulho e eu sei como esconder. Toda a minha tristeza e sofrimento, eu chorarei na chuva. E você não a distinguirá das minhas lágrimas. Shura. SideStory Three


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Ainda.

o

**Crying in the Rain**

o

**Resumo:** Eu tenho meu orgulho e eu sei como esconder. Toda a minha tristeza e sofrimento, eu chorarei na chuva. E você não a distinguirá das minhas lágrimas. Shura. SideStory Three

o

* * *

- Hasta Madre! - Shura gritou para a mãe, que respondeu do quintal, onde lavava algumas roupas.

Jogou a mochila nas costas e rumou para o ponto de ônibus, deu o sinal e entrou no transporte público, vendo a paisagem mudar ponto a ponto. Partiu de um bairro humilde e chegou às portas de uma mansão luxuosa de Athenas. Tocou a campainha e foi atendido por um segurança gigante.

- Buenos dias, Deba!

- Bom dia, espanhol. - sorriu o brasileiro, mantendo-se à frente da grande porta. O rapaz colocou-se ao lado do segurança, pôs as mãos no bolso e ficou observando as madames e seus cachorrinhos.

- E aí, amigo? - Aiolos deu um leve tapa no ombro no moreno, que se virou para cumprimentá-lo.

Shura, quando pequeno, ganhou uma bolsa de estudos para cursar toda a graduação em um dos mais conceituados colégios da Grécia, onde estudavam também os irmãos Copoulos. Logo, se tornou amigo de Aiolos, o único "mauricinho" que não pareceu se importar com o fato do espanhol ser bolsista.

Uma amizade de anos, destruída em poucos dias.

Shura tinha alguns conhecidos pouco confiáveis, e andava na companhia de grupos de marginais só porque queria acompanhar seu irmão mais velho, Carlitto.

E muitas dessas pessoas apenas se aproximavam dos dois por saberem da amizade do mais novo com Aiolos Copoulos. Mas, Shura jamais envolveu o melhor amigo em encrencas, conseguia habilmente se livrar de tais problemas indesejáveis.

Um dia, quando Shura, o irmão e alguns amigos estavam conversando em um bar qualquer, dois homens bem vestidos se aproximaram, sentando à mesa onde o grupo se encontrava.

- Aí chefia, acho que estão perdidos por aqui.

- Dois grã-finos aqui na quebrada? Cuidado hein?! - brincou Carlitto.

Um dos homens apenas sorriu de canto, enquanto o outro colocou uma foto de Aiolos na mesa. Shura arregalou levemente os olhos, pigarreou empurrando a foto de volta para aquele que a tinha colocado no local.

- Temos um acordo para fazer com você. - disse o homem de feições sérias.

- Desculpa, não quero acordo nenhum. - Shura já ia se levantando.

- Escute, pelo menos. - Falou outro homem, idêntico ao primeiro. Porém, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Shura meneou a cabeça e saiu do bar.

Os gêmeos deixaram o recinto, seguindo os dois espanhóis.

- Não tem nada a perder se fizer um acordo conosco.

- Já se não fizer... - o cínico grego completou, piscando.

- Vou repetir mais uma vez, não farei acordo nenhum! - Shura saiu com passos largos.

Um carro negro parou a frente do bar, os dois homens entraram no veículo.

- Ele não topou.

- Sabem o que fazer. - sentenciou o belo homem à direção.

Os gêmeos saíram novamente do carro, seguindo o plano.

**oOoOoOo**

- Vou sair madre! - disse Carlitto.

- Vá com Dios, hijo.

- Eu posso ir junto?

- Desde quando pergunta isso? – sorriu, passando o braço pelo pescoço do mais novo.

O carro de Carlitto era totalmente fechado. A película do vidro era bastante forte, impedindo qualquer visão de seu interior.

Assim que o "possante" da família Escobar saiu, foi seguido por outro, totalmente negro, com os vidros iguais ao carro marrom da frente.

Foram seguidos até a estrada, a beira de um desfiladeiro rochoso que terminava no mar.

Logo nos primeiros metros da rodovia, o carro preto passou a bater na traseira do outro.

- Que cara maluco. - comentou o mais velho olhando pelo retrovisor.

O carro de trás continuou batendo no outro, até que Carlitto perdeu o controle da direção, estourando a grade de proteção do acostamento e caindo ribanceira abaixo.

Os gêmeos pararam as margens do local, saindo do automóvel a tempo de ver o outro afundando vagarosamente nas águas do mar.

- Serviço completo. - comentou sorridente, limpando uma poeira invisível das mãos.

O outro limitou-se a olhá-lo, sério, e voltou para o carro.

Shura tentava desesperadamente soltar o cinto que o prendia no banco, xingou-se mentalmente por às vezes querer ser politicamente incorreto.

Quando finalmente conseguiu, o carro já estava cheio de água, olhou para o lado, vendo a figura do irmão, desacordado.

Carlitto havia batido com a cabeça no volante e desmaiado logo em seguida.

Quebrou o vidro do carro e puxou, com dificuldade, o irmão para fora. Colocou-o em uma pedra e tentou reanimá-lo.

- Carlitto. - chamou desesperado. - Carlitooooo...

**oOoOoOo**

- Idiotas. - o belo rapaz desferiu um tapa na cara dos gêmeos. - Shura estava dentro daquele carro.

Kanon arregalou levemente os olhos, olhando para Saga, que manteve a expressão séria.

- Sabe o que ele iria fazer conosco se algo tivesse acontecido com o mais novo? - o loiro parecia estérico, andando de um lado para o outro da sala.

- No final acertamos o irmão, não acertamos?

- Sim, mas ele está furioso com esse descuido.

- Mas, Shura está bem?

- Até onde eu sei, sim. O velório de Carlitto é hoje. - Afrodite suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros. - Agora é o momento certo de atacar. Shura está fragilizado, não vai relutar muito. Além do mais, confio no poder de persuasão de vocês.

Os gêmeos sorriram, colocando os ternos negros e rumando para o funeral do irmão de Shura.

**oOoOoOo**

Shura manteve-se ao lado do corpo do irmão por toda a noite. Seus olhos estavam rasos d'agua, mas ele não deixava as lágrimas rolarem.

Ergueu os olhos para ver entrar uma enorme coroa de flores, leu a faixa branca com letras douradas e fechou o punho, cerrando os olhos.

- Que tipo de amigo é esse que não está presente quando você mais precisa?

- Cala a boca, Saga!

- Reflita comigo, Shura. Nunca pôde entrar na casa dele, nunca foi apresentado como amigo. Ele nunca veio em sua casa, nem mesmo para te consolar da morte do seu irmão, ao contrário, manda uma simples coroa de flores.

- Cala a sua boca.

- Por que proteger alguém que tem vergonha de você?

**oOoOoOo**

Foram essas palavras que fizeram o espanhol tomar aquela atitude. Por elas, agora estava naquele carro.

A chuva batia contra o vidro e Shura queria estar do lado de fora, para poder chorar sem que ninguém percebesse.

Talvez a dor que sentia diminuísse.

Olhou para trás, vendo o rosto da irmã de seu então melhor amigo e cerrou os olhos com força. Embora estivesse arrependido, o caminho que ele escolhera não tinha mais volta.

* * *

**oO PlayBack Oo**

_**I'll never let you see**_  
(Eu nunca deixarei você ver)

**_The way my broken heart is hurting in me_  
**(O jeito que meu coração partido está me machucando)

_**I've got my pride and I know how to hide**  
_(Eu tenho meu orgulho e eu sei como esconder)

**_All my sorrow and pain_  
**(Toda a minha tristeza e sofrimento.)

**_I'll do my crying in the rain_  
**(Eu chorarei na chuva...)

_**If I wait for stormy skies  
**_(Se eu esperar pelos céus tempestuosos,)

**_You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes_  
**(Você não distinguirá a chuva das lágrimas nos meus olhos,)

**_You'll never know that I still love you so_  
**(Você nunca saberá que eu ainda te amo tanto.)

**_Only heartaches remain_  
**(Então, embora os desgostos permaneçam,)

_**I'll do my crying in the rain  
**_(Eu chorarei na chuva...)

**Crying in the Rain – A-Ha**

**

* * *

**

Agradecimentos Uber especiais para a minha querida prima gêmula interestadual que betou a fic pra mim...  
Ela que fica conversando comigo no msn até altas horas, bem na hora em que estou assistindo Soul Eater... e fica cantando Excalibur Song... e que não recebe as minhas mensagens de aniversário no celular... ;_;

Aew Cidjaaaaayyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Valeu moçaaa...  
Seu queridinho number 2 tá aqui... ;D  
Aguarde a sua fic pra ver o number 1 em plena performance, oka?!

A fic foi escrita: parte um ano atrás, parte essa semana, no celular...  
Agradecimentos denovo pra CJ... que me inspirou a continuar com esse projeto...  
Várias Sides... uma fic principal... e depois outras OneShots pra terminar com a história...  
Nada esta acabado ainda... mas enfim... vai sair... aahhh, vai...

Reviews são bem vindas

Tubarifá Tubarifori!  
July / Maika


End file.
